The not so new girls
by Dusk-123
Summary: Ash and Lilly ran away to Morganville now are trying for new lives will it work out or will it go down the drain when they meet Michael and Shane
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story "The Not So New Girls"**

**_Chapter 1 – leaving_**

Ashley's POV

Finally today is the day me and my best friend Lilly run away from California, the reason we are is because we are getting sick of our parents being the way they are but we are going to Morganville Texas.

_Beep_

_U better be up Ash! – Lilly_

_Yea yea im up, when are we going? – Ash_

_In 2 hours k? – Lilly_

_Kk ill get my stuff see u in 2 hours – Ash_

Lilly's POV

For once Ash is up well its time to go pick her up. When i get there she is wearing black shorts and a black crop top "wow Ash you look good" "i know" she replies. First we get our hair done i get mine dyed blonde with a purple dip dye, Ash got hers done black with a white dip dye. "So Ash whats your new name gonna be?" i ask "Claire Danvers i think, how bout you?" "hmm i might go with Eve Rosser" i say.

When we finally get to Morganville its getting late so we get the paper and call the first people with 2 rooms to rent

_Hello? A guy answers_

_"Yea i am calling about the room" i say_

_"Oh right uh hang on" the guy leaves the phone_

_"So your ringing about the room?" Another guy asks_

_"Uh yea me and my friend are" i state_

_"Well come right down and ill show you the room" he says_

_"Ok"_

I hang up

"Ok we are going to the house to check out the rooms" i tell Ash "ok" Ash plainly states.

_**So that's the first chapter tell me if you like it if not I wont continue it**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter here is the second one **

**_Chapter 2 – Meeting the guys_**

Ash's/Claire's POV

When we get to the address my jaw drops the house is HUGE "Lilly omg is it just me or is this huge" "no its not now we better go knock before they think we are here to rob they or something" Lilly says. Lilly goes and knocks and a slacker guy opens the door and he is hot! "uh hi are you guys here to check out the room?" he asks "yea we are" i plainly state "well come in" he gestures for us to come inside. We go inside and Lilly is like shocked when another hottie walks in to where we are "hey i am Michael and i guess you've met Shane so i am guessing you 2 are they people who called about the room" Michael says "um yea we are i'm Claire and this is Eve" i say "ok so let me show you" he takes us upstairs. The rooms are huge and in great condition "wow these are amazing, can i ask how much rent is?" "yea its $40 a month plus phone, utilities etc oh and we do chores like kitchen, laundry etc" Michael says "i think we'll take it."

Still Ash's/Claire's POV

_A week later... _

Me and Eve have found out about the vamps and that we shouldn't go out after dark unless we wanna be a vamp snack, Eve is really loving it here and she is majorly crushing on Michael oh we also found out Michael's a vamp, creepy right? Anyways i am also kind of crushing on Shane he is sweet, cute and caring but he'd never go for me we barely notices me and when he does he treats me like a sister.

Shane's POV  
Claire is so hot i've she is just so unlike girls i've ever met i want to ask her out but when i try i just change it into something very stupid i don't know why i am like this i have never been like this i think i am in love. Also i think Michael is crushing on Queen Gothica aka Eve i have no idea why thou but who am i too question who he loves or crushes on or whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Not So New Girls _**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Ash's/Claire's POV_**

**_Today i went to the common grounds to get a coffee and to get out of the glass house because Shane had some blonde bimbo maybe i should just move on get over my crush and see what happens, when i get my coffee i go and sit down at the last empty table a cute guy comes and asks "do you mind if i sit with you?" "yea go ahead, i'm Claire" i say "well i am Jake" he says. We talk for a while till i say that i have got to go he asks "well can i have your number, because you were really fun to talk to and plus we could catch up again" he says "yea sure" i give him my number and go back to glass house i cant wait to tell Eve about this i am so happy._**

**_I run into glass house and yell "Eve you here!?" "yea in my room come up!" she yells back. I run up and into her room, "Eve i got big big big news!" "well what is it?" she asks patiently " i met this really really hot guy at the common grounds i think he likes me i am not sure but i gave him my number and i am happy" i gasp for breath because i was talking really fast "omg omg omg omg! Congratz" she says_**

**_Shanes POV_**

**_I just heard Claire tell Eve about the guy she met and i am jealous like she basicly stepped on my heart i don't what i should do, hmm maybe i should talk to Michael. I go to Michaels room and bang on the door "what?" he yells "i need to talk!" i say "come in then" i go in and i start telling him "what should i do?" i ask "Shane you need to tell her how you feel or kiss her goodbye because she wont be single forever" i knew he was right but i just don't know "well hows things going with Eve?" i ask wanting to get off the subject "i am going to ask her out tonight i hope i don't fuck it up" he says "you better not fuck it up because if you do basicly she wont be single forever" i say sort of mockingly "don't use my words against me man but you have a point"_**

**_Michaels POV_**

**_I am going to ask Eve out right now i saw Claire leave her room so i am going to do it now while i still have the balls to, i knock on her door "Eve?" i say "yea Michael?" she says "can i come in i gotta ask you something" i say hopefully "yea sure come in" she opens her door, "so what did you want Michael" she says "Eve i was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" i ask so hoping she wont turn me down "omg of course i would!" she runs up and hugs me, this is the best reaction i could have gotten. I am so happy._**


End file.
